


Farewell

by avengersstucky



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-04-25 12:32:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4960765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avengersstucky/pseuds/avengersstucky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo and Thorin's POV on the Battle of the Five Armies</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bilbo's POV

Bilbo's POV

The Battle was raging Elves, Men, Dwarves and Orcs all fighting, and some lying dead on the ground.

Reachin Ravenhill wasn't to bad thanks to my little ring. I hear swords nearby, It is Thorin and Dwalin thank Yavanna they are okay. But where are Fili and Kili? I will ask Thorin once I warn him about Bolg's army from Gundabad. I slip off my ring and I manage to say Thorin's name before I stop for a breath, running from Dale to Ravenhill while there is a battle is pretty hard.

"Thorin!" I manage to pant out.

"Bilbo!" Thorin says whilst running towards me. He looks glad to see me even after what happened with the Arkenstone.

Before he can say anything else I quickly warn him about the second army. "Thorin, you have to get out of here, Azog has a second army attacking from the north, they will be here soon and this place will be completly overrun, there will be no way out.

Thorin says to Dwalin, "Find Fili and Kili call them back."

"Thorin are you sure about this?" Questions Dwalin.

"Do it. We live to fight another day."

We turned around to make our way down Ravenhill and back to the battle but we were stopped by the sound of Drums. We all turned around to see Fili being pulled by his collar by the Pale Orc Azog. We run forward and the Orc starts speaking Black Speech, Fili tells us to go and run before he was killed. I can't belive that Fili just died, the young, bright, caring Fili that I had come to know whilst on this quest. Dwalin turned away and Thorin had tears in his eyes.

Thorin then ran off to get Kili and most probably kill the Pale Orc. Bats begin to fly past my head, that means the second army has arrived. I turn around and see Bolg and giant Orcs coming towards me. I duck down and Dwalin swings his Battleaxe past my head and into the stomach of one of the giant Orcs. He continued fighting all the Orcs heading towards us. I picked up big rocks and started to throw them at the Orcs to knock them down. I went to throw another but I was knocked out by that damn Orc Bolg.


	2. Thorin's POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin' POV on the Battle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry that the chapters are super short but, this is one of my first stories so I am trying my best and I will hopefully get better at writing.  
> Hope you enjoy the rest of the story! :)

Thorin's POV

We just saw my nephew Fili be killed by that Orc filth Azog. First my Grandfather, then my father and now my Nephew Fili. I will Kill that piece of Orc filth. I saw Kili running up the stairs to try and get to the Orcs, I yell his name and run after. I hear Dwalin saying not to follow the Orcs, but how can I not the filths killed my nephew, and now they will try to kill Kili.

I head up the stairs and that damn Orc jumps out at me. I fight and fight until we make it to the ice, I have no idea where Azog has gone but there are dozens and dozens of Orcs heading toward me, my sword is Broken and these Orcs are huge. I look at all the orcs and think how am I going to get out of this, then an arrow flies straight into one of the orcs neck. It is one of the Elves, Thranduil's son, the one who stole my sword Orcrist. I shouldn't even be thinking about that, I need to focus on all of the orcs. I manage to kill a few of those buggers, until one of them just about knocks me off the edge.

I see the Elf fighting Bolg on a fallen tower. There is an orc standing over me, I stab him in the neck and throw him over the edge and he goes straight through the tower causing Bolg to fall through. Another orc stands over me and I have no weapon, I close my eyes as the Orc lifts his sword. I open my eyes after a few seconds and I see Orcrist sticking out of the orc's chest. Before the orc falls off the edge I grab my sword out of it's chest.

I get up and I see Azog standing across the ice from me, I start walking towards him with Orcrist in my hand. Azog starts running and swings his weapon at me. So it begins...


	3. Farewell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo's POV on the Battle

Bilbo's POV

I woke up my head throbbing and my body aching, how long have I been knocked out for? I slowly sit up and see that the Eagles had arrived and were destroying the last of the orc armies, we were victorious. I start looking around Ravenhill to see if I could spot Dwalin or Kili or Thorin. I managed to see Thorin looking down on the last remaining armies, I decided to go and see him to see how he was doing and if he had any wounds, But when I reached Thorin he was lying on the ground.

I rushed to Thorin's side and I saw his wounds, he managed to say my name but he sounded very hurt and weary. I tell him to lie still but he reaches for my face and pulls me closer to his and he presses his lips against mine. When he pulled away he said...  
"I Love You Bilbo."

"I Love You too Thorin."

I could see he wasn't going to make it he was too wounded and had lost alot of blood. I stayed with Thorin until his last breath. His last words to me were...

"Farewell, My Love."

The End


End file.
